


if we make it through the night

by itisjosh



Series: onlypain [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :D, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Drowning, Family, Gen, Heavy Angst, I WAS TOLD TO DO THIS, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Major Character Injury, Murder, Music, Oceans, Suicide, Torture, War, Water, do not blame me, no happy ending, pure angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/pseuds/itisjosh
Summary: Six people dead.Six people dying was all it took to end the war.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Eret, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: onlypain [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027711
Comments: 60
Kudos: 481





	if we make it through the night

**tubbo.**

Tubbo was the first casualty in the war against Dream and his followers. He was stabbed from behind, George slaughtering him without hesitation, murdering the soldier who was barely even a man. He dropped to the ground, pain blinding his senses, everything going white. Even if George had only killed one person, two died that day. Tommy screamed, slit George's throat before he could even register what was going on. Dream had his soldiers retreat, crying out George's name, trying his best to bring him back. It was useless. Two people died that day. Tommy fell to his knees, clutching Tubbo in his arms, sobbing, begging him to come back, to push through. He used his last healing potion on him, tried to bandage that hole in his chest, but it didn't mean anything. He barely managed to whisper that he loved him before Tubbo was dead, body limp in his grasp, blood staining his uniform.

**tommy.**

Tommy was the second. Tubbo's death took such a toll on him, he couldn't be left alone out of fear for what he'd do. Tommy managed to punch Eret _just_ right, knocking the man out, dragging his body away from his house. He knew that he shouldn't do it, he knew that he should've kept fighting, kept being strong. But he couldn't, not without Tubbo. Not anymore. He said goodbye to his best friend at his grave, placing the last of the peonies he had been growing for him over it. Tommy said goodbye to Tubbo's bees, Spinz and Spoonz, letting them out of his house. He put in Mellohi for the last time, humming to the music. He stood on top of the chair Tubbo made for him three months ago, tying the rope to the ceiling of their home, slipping it over his neck. Tommy kicked the chair.

**fundy.**

Fundy was the third, throat slashed by Sapnap. Wilbur managed to pull him off at the last second, throwing the man away from his son, his _son_. Fundy was already dead before Wilbur even got to him, blood pouring out of the open gash in his throat. Wilbur held him close to his chest, begging his son to come back, to fight through it, to somehow be okay. He lost so many people already, he couldn't lose another. But he did. He lost him.

**eret.**

Eret was the fourth. He was kidnapped by Dream and Sapnap in the middle of the night, tied to a chair. They made him a deal - betray L'manberg and fight with them, or die. Eret refused to betray his family, and he wouldn't fight for the people he had sworn to go against. His screams echoed the room as they pulled him apart, fingernails hitting the ground, his hand slowly being sawed off. He felt fire climb up his chest, igniting his entire body, burning him. It was put out a second later, but Eret barely could tell anymore. Still, he wouldn't give in and join them. Eret's hands and feet were bound, tied together, and he was tossed into the ocean. He struggled as best as he could, trying to break free of his bonds, to swim to the surface, to escape, but it was useless. His sunglasses were found on the beach a few days later. 

**niki.**

Niki was the fifth. Slaughtered by Dream right in front of Wilbur's eyes, collapsing to the ground as she bled out. Dream was gone as soon as Wilbur hit the ground next to her, screaming, trying his best to keep her alive. He used all of his potions, did every single thing he could to make sure she was okay. She survived the night, but she wouldn't survive the week. 

**wilbur.**

Wilbur is the last, the sixth death. The end to a revolution. He says goodbye to his friends and family, quietly placing the flowers from his garden over their graves. He walks to the ocean, uniform a little too tight on him. Wilbur stares out at the water, slipping off his boots, taking the first step into the ocean. He pops the collar of his uniform, watching as the sun slowly starts to rise, stars mocking him. Wilbur smiles, continues to walk. The revolution ended as soon as it begun, Wilbur's fairly certain. It's alright, he thinks. He'll be with them soon enough. It only takes a few more steps, a few more strides, and the water is already up to his neck. Panic flares in his chest when the waves hit his mouth, but he pushes it down. He doesn't plan on turning back. Wilbur doesn't try to fight it as the tide draws him in, ocean filling his lungs, choking him. His hat washes up on the shore a month later, waterlogged and ruined.


End file.
